Accident
by Majora's Mask Freak184
Summary: A little plot twist on "Wind Waker". What if Link was the one grabbed by the Helmaroc King on "Wind Waker", and not Aryll? Would Aryll go out to rescue her brother? What would Ganon do, knowing that the Helmaroc King brought back a boy instead of a girl? Especially if this boy's a hero? Well, you'll just have to read and find out! R&R positively please! Thank you! Rated: T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hello again! Yes, a new story! I can only work on so many at a time! So, when I finish one story, I start another! Here's something new! I'm doing a _Wind Waker_ story! ^_^ *Fist pump* Give poor ol' Young Link a break with the torture. :P Though, it doesn't mean I'll be easy on Toon Link! Ha ha! :P Anyway, review positively please! Thank you! I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters! Let's get rolling! ^_^**

**PS: Before the real epicness begins, things won't be written accordingly to how they are in the game. **

**...**

**Accident**

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

**Link's PoV:**

It's just a normal day on Outside Island. Almost everyday, I'm found sleeping somewhere. Today, I'm sleeping on top of the lookout tower of the island. Suddenly, I hear, "Wake up, big brother!" I open my eyes and look at my little sister. She climbs the rest of the way up the ladder of the lookout tower and says, "Were you sleeping again, big brother?" I shrug. "Well, I have something for you, as long as you guess what today is!"

I stand up and stretch. I think, _'What is today?'_ "Umm... Tuesday?"

"Uhh... No."

"Wednesday?"

"No. It is Tuesday, but that's not very special, is it? Today's a special day, mainly for you."

"Umm... I give up."

"It's your Birthday, silly!" My eyes widen. Oh, that's right...

"You're eleven years old today!" Already? It seems like only yesterday I was ten... Wait... I was ten yesterday...

"Well, close your eyes and hold out your hands! I have a surprise for you!" I hold out my hands and close my eyes. I feel something plop down in my hands. I open my eyes and when I look down, I see Aryll's telescope in my hands! "Happy Birthday!"

I look down at it with shock. Aryll never lets me use her telescope! "Thank you! What made you give me this, Aryll?"

"I was waiting until this day ever since I got it last year on my Birthday to give it to you on your Birthday. But, you can only use it for one day! Okay?"

"Sure! Thanks!"

"You're welcome, big brother! Go ahead! Take a look around! Then, go see Grandma! She has something for you!"

"Alright!" I take a look around with the telescope. It's strange seeing everything up close like this! I look down at the postman at the postbox. He slips a letter in the box, then flies up. I watch him fly up, and when I do, I catch a glimpse of a ship out at sea. It's shooting cannonballs at something. I look up and I see a giant bird carrying a girl that looks to be my age with blonde hair. She appears to be dressed as a pirate.

The cannonballs miss the bird a few more times until it's finally hit! It lets go of the girl, and she falls down to the forest on top of the island! I gasp and stop looking through the telescope at the same time. My little sister asks me, "What's wrong, big brother?"

"I... I saw a girl fall into the forest! I have to go see if she's okay!" I pretty much shove the telescope into Aryll's arms when I run off. I climb down the ladder as fast as I can, skipping every other step, and I run on the boardwalk until I reach the island. I make it to the hill that leads up to the forest and I run up it. Once I get to the very top, I cross the bridge into the forest. I'm now in the forest. I've never been in here before... It's beautiful, yet spooky. I feel like there's creatures in here...

I cautiously make my way through the forest. I find a stick on the ground, so that I can defend myself, in case any creatures decide they want to jump out at me. Two goblin-looking creatures jump out and try to attack me with their weapons. I scream and jump back. The one goblin-looking creature and I clash our weapons together. I try to hit him with my stick, while he tries to hit me with his. I manage to knock back this goblin creature, but he gets back up almost immediately. The second one tries to attack me from behind. I know, because I can sense it. So, I turn around and slash him with my weapon. Of course, this one gets back up onto its feet almost immediately, too. All three of us clash our weapons together. I try swinging at them both at the same time. I eventually knock one back, and then the other. Shortly after their backs plant themselves to the ground, they explode in a purple cloud. I start breathing heavily. I can't believe I just did that...

I continue to walk through the forest, with my stick in hand. I make it up to the upper part of the forest, and then I see the girl that that ginormous bird dropped. I stare at her. She's quite pretty. With her tan, pirate outfit, and her hair up in a tight bun, she's quite pretty. She starts to wake up! When she does, she looks down at the ground and freaks out! She starts swinging herself on the branch she's latched on to, trying to get herself free. Eventually, the branch breaks, and she falls to the ground, making an "oof" sound when she hits the ground. (That rhymed! XD) Once she stands up, dusts herself off, and looks at me, she asks, "What's with the getup?"

I look down at myself, then I look back up at her and say, "They're my everyday clothes."

"Huh. Well, anyway, my name is Tetra, Leader of the Pirates. And who might you be?"

"Link."

"Hmm. That's an interesting name..."

Before she could say anything else, we hear, "Miss Tetra! Miss Tetra! Over here!" We look over to the forest's exit and we see another pirate. "Miss Tetra! Thank goodness you're all right!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tetra says, looking at the other pirate. Then, she looks at me and says, "Well, see ya!" And she runs off after the other pirate...

I stand here, thinking for a few moments before I run out of the forest's exit, too, hollering, "Hey! Wait for me!"

As soon as I'm back out where the bridge is, I see Tetra and the other pirate standing before the bridge. I then hear, "Big brother!" I look across the bridge to see my little sister, Aryll, waving to me. I give a quick wave back to her. She starts running across the bridge to meet me, when I hear a loud screeching noise. I look up and I see the enormous bird coming our way. It's about to grab Aryll!

I start running to her and shout, "Aryll! Look out!" I push Aryll out of the way and I fall flat on the bridge. But, I guess I didn't fall flat enough, because the bird manages to reach down and scoop me up with its feet. I scream and yell for help! I can see Aryll standing on the bridge, with worry and fear in her eyes, as her big brother is being carried away by this giant bird...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I thought this was a unique idea, so I went ahead and wrote it! ^_^ Tell me what you think about this first chapter! :D Polite criticism is invited in any way! And, sorry that it's not exactly what happened at the beginning of _Wind Waker_, I wanted to put in my own stuff, too! :D Well, look forward to the next chapter! ^_^ See ya! Love yas! :D**

**\- Young Hero of Time **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hello again. I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! Let's go!**

**...**

**Chapter 2: Set Out for Sea**

**Aryll's PoV:**

"You mean... you want to come with us to find your brother?"

"Yes. My brother means everything to me! I'll be on my best behaviour on the ship! I promise!"

"I don't know... What do you think, Gonzo?" Tetra asks the other pirate, who's apparently named Gonzo.

"I think we should." Gonzo answers.

Tetra sighs. I can tell she doesn't want to let me on. She thinks for a moment, then says, "Alright. We'll let you on..."

**Link's PoV:**

I'm carried by this ginormous bird to this very creepy place. I have a bad feeling about this place... I'm scared, to be honest. Though, I'm glad it was me, and not my precious little sister...

This bird brings me to this man, and still holds me by its feet. "Boss, a brought another island girl." The giant bird speaks.

"Fool! That's not a girl! That's a boy! Can't you do anything right?!" The strange-looking man shouts.

"Sorry, boss. It was a mistake..."

"Throw him in the ocean... Wait! Don't! I'm getting a strange vibe from this boy... Could it be?... Yes... Leave him here. I have plans for him..."

"Yes, boss."

This enormous bird drops me on the platform that this strange man's standing on. I say "oof" when I land on the platform. I'm grabbed by my pointed ear and dragged across the floor. I only grunt in pain, while I hang onto my ear, so that he doesn't tear it off. It seems like forever until I'm brought to a room, where he finally lets go of me. He grabs me by my underarms and lifts me up, so that I'm standing. Suddenly, something clamps onto both my wrists. "What are you doing?!"

"Hush, boy. You're exactly what I want and _need_..."

"What do you want with me? What do you _need_ with me?"

"It's to be expected that you don't know about your destiny yet. You have no idea who you are, do you? I do. I'm getting a vibe from you." This man smirks evilly. "Oh, and my name is Ganondorf. Just call me Ganon, though." I look at him with bravery. "And I can already guess your name. It's Link, isn't it?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"It wasn't difficult to guess." he says, still smirking. He grabs my chin, making me make eye-contact with him. "I finally have the one I've been wanting all along... There's no way you can save the Princess now..."

"The Princess?" What Princess?

"Yes. The Princess. Princess Zelda."

"Princess Zelda..." I say quietly to myself. I think I've read up on her before... Wait... Ganon... He's the one that kidnapped the Princess a century ago! And the Hero of Time took him down! Am I really...? Am I really the Hero of Time's reincarnation?...

"Well, I'll be back in a little bit. I'll enjoy taking my anger out on you."

"What did I do so wrong? If I'm the Hero of Time's reincarnation, then I'm not the original hero that took you down in battle. So, why take your anger out on me? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Shut up, boy!" And I'm slapped across the face. I don't show any reaction. "I'll deal with you later..." And he leaves the room with a sinister laugh, and closes the door, making the room turn pitch black...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I hope it's good enough... And I'm sorry for not updating. Like I said, I've been dealing with some personal issues. Well, I'll update stuff soon! Ciao!**

**\- Young Hero of Time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hello again. Review positively please! Thank you! I don't own The Legend of Zelda or characters. Well, let's go!**

**...**

**Chapter 3: Revenge**

**Aryll's PoV:**

"Alright. We'll let you on..." Tetra says.

"Thank you! I'll be right back! I have to go see my Grandma!" I say.

"Alright. But, hurry up! Or else, we'll leave without you!"

I wait a second before I say, "OK..." I run home to tell Grandma where I'm going. I know it won't be easy on her...

I walk in the door, and I see Grandma sitting in her rocking chair, knitting. Grandma looks up from her knitting and says, "Oh, it's you, Aryll! Where's your brother?"

"Grandma... there's something I need to tell you..."

"What is it, sweetheart?..."

**Link's PoV:**

I'm sitting on the floor, with my face in my hands, wondering when Ganon's going to come back. Suddenly, the door opens, lighting up the pitch black room. I look up at the direction of the door. In comes Ganon. He walks up to me and says, "Hello, boy. I'm back, like I said I would be." Even though it's lighter than it was before in here, it's still quite dark. Dark enough, so that I can only see Ganon's silhouette and his evil grin.

"Leave me alone..."

He grabs me by the back of my neck and growls, "Don't tell me what to do, boy..." He squeezes so tightly, that it makes me squeeze my eyes shut.

I grab onto his arms and shout, "Let go!" No matter how hard I try, I'm unable to get Ganon to let go of me.

"Shut up, boy!" he hisses. Then, he slams my head against the wall. I cry out in pain, but I don't show the tears that want to burst out. I'm then, punched in the stomach, and I lay down on the floor with a groan of pain. Ganondorf kicks me in the side multiple times. I try to hold back the screams that want to burst from my throat. What a Birthday present... Anything from Grandma's better than this... Grandma! Aryll! Somebody! Help me!...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen to Linky? The poor baby's scared. :( Well, we'll find out soon! Ciao!**

**\- Young Hero of Time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hello. Review positively please! Thank you! Sorry I'm not updating some of my other stories, I'm just updating what I feel like writing. The only thing I own is this story, by the way! Well, let's go!**

**...**

**Chapter 4: Revenge II**

**Aryll's PoV:**

"So, your brother's been kidnapped? My baby's been... kidnapped?..."

"Yes. And I have to go save him. I can do it, Grandma. I know I can."

"I want Link to be found... But, I can't lose you, too... You and Link are the only ones I have left... When your parents died, I..." Grandma didn't finish her sentence, because she started to cry.

"Don't worry, Grandma, I'll be OK. I'll be OK..."

"I know you will, sweetheart... I know you will..." Grandma pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Grandma, I need the shield hanging up on the wall upstairs. May I borrow it, please?"

"The shield? Why do you need the shield?"

"Whatever took Link is obviously dangerous, Grandma. I'll need something to protect myself."

"Alright, darling. Promise me, you'll be careful, alright? You'll be careful?"

"I promise, Grandma. I promise..."

**Link's PoV:**

I lay here on the floor, beaten and cold. I swear Ganon kicked and punched every part of my body. I'm scared that he's going to come back in and beat me again... I'm already extremely sore... I have to stay brave, though. I can't let him know that I'm scared... Just at the end of that thought, the door creaks open. Oh no... Not again... I sit up, trying to look brave and not in pain. "What do you want?" I ask, trying not to sound like I'm in pain.

"Did you really think I was done with you?" the silhouette of Ganondorf says.

"Frankly, no."

"Heheh. You're correct, young one."

"Leave me alone..." I say, facing away from the silhouette.

"Look at me while you're talking to me, boy!" I look at him, but I don't turn my head. "Look at me!" he yells.

I look up at him and shout, "Leave me alone!"

Ganon's over to me in an instant. He grabs my neck and squeezes it. "You're mighty brave to be talking to me like that, boy!"

"Well, I should be! I'm the Hero of Time's reincarnation, aren't I?!"

"Well, I'll make sure I kill you before you get the chance!" I gulp. Then, I'm slapped across the face when my neck is released. "You're pretty snarky... I'll make sure that you're not snarky anymore..."

Ganondorf stands up straight again and pulls on the chains hanging down from the ceiling. He keeps pulling and pulling them, which is lifting me off the floor. I'm about a foot above the floor. My arms are now up in the air in the chains. "Put me down!"

"Shut up!" Again, I'm slapped across the face.

"Haven't I been hit enough today? Just leave me alone!"

"Shut up." Ganon punches me in my already black eye. I try not to show I'm in pain. My hair's grabbed onto and pulled.

"Let me go!" Suddenly, a knife's pulled out and placed against my throat. I widen my eyes with fear. Suddenly, an unbelievable pain, probably worse than my beating, is being carved into my neck. Carved... Wait... Is he carving into my neck?! I can't help but scream; not only out of intense pain, but for the humiliation of having something carved into my neck the rest of my life! If I get out of here alive... What humiliating thing is he writing?

"Almost done... N-O-T-H-I-N-G. There, all finished." _Nothing_? Why would he write _nothing_ on me? "I bet you're curious as to what I wrote on you. I'll have you read it for yourself," Ganondorf snaps his fingers, and a small mirror appears in his hand. He holds it up, so that I'm able to see what's been carved into my neck. I make out that it says: HERO OF NOTHING. More tears form in my eyes. I don't want this written on me forever! I bow my head in shame. Ganon takes the bloody knife and uses it to lift my head up. Then, he places it up against my throat again. Please, no more carving... "I wonder how I should end your life when the time comes? Should I make it a quick and simple slit across the neck? Or should I make it agonizingly painful? Hmm..."

"If you're gonna kill me... just kill me..." I barely say.

"No... I have an idea... I'm gonna keep you alive... I'll keep you alive until your rescuer comes to get you..."

"How do you know... someone's coming to rescue me?..."

"Because, I have a feeling they're on their way here right now... Heh heh heh..."

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen to Linky?! :O We'll have to wait and see! ^_^ Love yas! :D**

**\- Young Hero of Time (Changing my name to _Termina's Hero1234_ soon...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hello. Review positively please! Thank you! I'm not saying that I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_, because I don't. Well, let's go!**

**...**

**Chapter 5: Revenge III**

**Aryll's PoV:**

I knock on the door to the swordsman's house. He answers and says, "Aryll, what are you doing here?"

"Orca, I need your help..."

"What is it?"

"I need a sword."

"Why do you need a sword? You're just a little girl."

"You see... my big brother, Link, has been kidnapped... I need to save him... I need something to defend myself with. What took him... is very dangerous. Please..."

"Alright. Come on in..."

**Link's PoV:**

"Make sure to keep checking the ocean. And, if you see any intruders, let them come in. We'll see what they want... One of them is this kid's rescuer... Understand?

"Yes, sir." says a raspy voice. I can't even see a silhouette of who's talking. Ganon blindfolded me and tied a rag around my mouth, so I couldn't talk back to him anymore. I'm still chained up in the air, though.

I hear someone walk out of the room. I'm pretty sure it's the one with the raspy voice. When I hear Ganondorf's voice, I find out I'm right. My hair's yanked, and my head's shot up in a second. I can get away with showing tears, since the blindfold's covering them. I know I'm supposed to be the Hero of Time's reincarnate, but right now, I don't feel very heroic... I just feel like screaming... That's how scared I am. For some reason, Ganon knows someone's coming to rescue me... I don't want anyone I know getting hurt! I especially don't want anyone I love to get hurt, either! "I don't know when, but someone will come here to save you... Then, they'll watch your slow, painful death... They'll hear your agonizing screams of pain..." I feel Ganondorf suddenly closer to my face. "And I'm going to love every minute of it..." I can't help but bawl loudly. What did I do to deserve this?... I'm actually forgetting it's my Birthday... I'm sorry... I'm sorry that you hate my ancestor so much, that you have to hurt me... I don't realize it, but my thoughts of "I'm sorry" begin coming out of my mouth. Or they try to, anyway... "What did you say, you little shit?" I can't obviously repeat myself, you idiot, so that you can understand me! So, I stay silent. I'm frozen with fear. "Answer me!" he shouts, shaking my head with my hair in his grip, and pulls down the rag from my mouth.

"I'm sorry..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry that you hate my ancestor so much, that you have to hurt me..." Ganondorf didn't do anything or say anything. What's he thinking?

He lets go of me. I bow my head. "I'll be back later..." And I hear him leave the room...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen next? We'll see! How many more chapters will there be? I really don't know... Well, ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hey. Review positively please! Thank you! I don't own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_ **or characters. Well, let's go!**

**Aryll's PoV:**

"Do you want me to show you how to use the sword?" Orca asks.

"No thanks, Orca. I need to hurry. I'll learn on the way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have to go. Thank you, Orca!" And I leave the swordsman's house and head for the pirates waiting for me...

**Link's PoV:**

I hear someone enter the room. I believe it's Ganondorf. The whole time he was out of the room, I was shaking and bawling. Apparently, Ganon's going to grant me a slow, painful death. Maybe whoever's here to rescue me is here... I'm scared... I'm honestly scared... Somebody... please... don't let him hurt me... Please...

"Pitiful." I hear Ganondorf say. "Just pitiful." I sense a satisfaction in his voice. I do look pitiful, don't I? I'm beaten and bloody. I'm chained and blindfolded. Ganon removes the blindfold. He sees the tears in my eyes. "Has someone been crying?" I'm scared, but I don't want to admit it. "Are you scared, little boy?"

"No..." I didn't think he'd remove the blindfold. I thought I could get away with crying, but I guess I can't...

"Don't lie to me, boy... You're going to regret it."

"You've already hurt me, and you plan on beating me to death, literally. So, I don't really care..."

"Well, we're being snarky again, are we?"

"No. Just me."

Ganondorf squeezes my neck and says, "Back-talk me if you wish, boy, but you're going to regret it more than you think you will."

"Like I said, I really don't care... I'm just gonna die anyway..."

"I like your attitude. You're so much like your Grandfather..."

"Thanks. I take that as a compliment."

"Just like your Grandfather."

Ganon starts to walk away, when I say, "Just like my Grandfather, I still think you're an ass. All's you do is hurt the ones around you. If anything, you're the pitiful one. You can't do anything else but hurt others."

"You're going to regret that, boy..."

"How so? I'm already gonna get beaten to death later anyway."

Ganondorf turns around, glaring at me with a murderous look. He walks up to me slowly, smirking at me. For a few moments, which seems like forever, Ganon stares at me. Suddenly, he kicks me in my private area. I cry out in pain. "Heh. Just a kick like that, and you're crying out in pain. Pitiful. Absolutely pitiful."

"How would you like it, if I kicked you?"

"It wouldn't even tickle." I attempt to kick him in the stomach. I succeed, but he doesn't move or react. All that he has is a disturbing smirk on his face. He then grabs my right leg and twists it. I cringe in pain. "Say what you said to me a bit ago, about how I'm the pitiful one."

"You are!" He twists it even more, making me cringe more in pain.

"Say it again, boy, if you want your leg broken."

"You... are... the..."

Before I can finish my sentence, someone enters the room. "Boss, they're here..."

"Who is?"

"The boy's rescuers."

Ganon looks back at me and says, with his disturbing smirk, "It's show time."

Ganondorf finally unchains me. He lets me fall to the floor. I land with an "oof". I'm too weak and have no circulation in my arms to even attempt to get away. He grabs me by my right foot and drags me out of the room. This is it... This is the end...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! This is getting intense! The next chapter, you people will love! XD And, I think you've noticed that Link's and Aryll's PoV's are happening at different times. Well, ciao for now! Yes, Deumos, you get your torture! XD Lol!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Review positively please! Thanks! The only reason why I'm updating this story so much is because a reviewer named "Deumos" wants me to. You're such a great reviewer! XD Anyway, let's go!**

**PS: I forgot to put the chapter and the chapter name last chapter, so I'm hoping that it'll show up since I edited it on the editing document on FanFiction.**

**...**

**Chapter 7: Killed or Rescued?**

**Aryll's PoV:**

"I have a sword and shield."

"It's about time! We were about to leave without you!" Tetra says, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, but these things take time! I tried to hurry as best I could! That's my brother that's been kidnapped! I wasn't trying to take my time!"

"Well, whatever. Come on, let's go," We aboard the ship. The sails are set, and we're off. I stand at the very back of the ship. I see Grandma standing on the pier. I can tell she's very scared and worried for me and my big brother. To be honest, I'm scared, too... Mostly for my big brother, though... I wave to her, as she's waving to me. "You're not going to start the waterworks, are you? There's no tears on this ship." All's I do is stare at Tetra. Is she really this heartless? "Come on, let's get you working helping Niko,"

"How do you expect me to work, when my brother's been kidnapped?"

"Believe me, girly, being kidnapped is worse than work."

"..."

"Now, come on," And Tetra leads me down to the bottom deck to help somebody named "Niko"... I'm scared... I'm honestly so scared...

_**Later...**_

"We're here!" Tetra shouts downstairs. A wave of fear and relief washes over me. I have mixed feelings about being here... I'd rather just stay down here, and help Niko clean... "Aren't you coming?" I nod and head upstairs. When I'm upstairs, I see that it's dark. We're in a scary place that just crushes my spirit when I look at it. There are spotlights everywhere, searching the place for intruders.

"Tetra, how are we supposed to get in here?"

"Easy! We break and enter all the time! We use this," Tetra gestures to a catapult. My eyes widen.

"You expect me to use that?!"

"Do you want to save your brother?"

"Well, of course I do!"

"Well then, hop in!" I hop into the catapult. "Ready?"

"No..."

"1..."

"Wait! Isn't there a better way to do this?!"

"2..."

"Tetra!"

"3!" Then, I'm shot off, soaring through the sky. I scream my head off, as I'm flying straight toward a wall. I slam into the wall. I feel like I've broken every bone in my body, and I fall down to the water below. As soon as I'm out of the water, I stay on my hands and knees, panting. I'm sore all over. Though, I'm probably not as bad as big brother...

I stand up and start up the stairs. Then, I climb the next set of stairs. "Good evening, little girl..." Oh no...

**...**

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: Hahahahahaha! XD I decided to make you people wait a little longer for the intense part! And to piss off Deumos! Lol! 3:D Well, review positively please! Thank you! **

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'm not saying any more. You all know. Let's go.**

**...**

**Chapter 8: Killed or Rescued? II**

**Aryll's PoV:**

"Good evening, little girl..." A light shines down from above onto the being. A green-skinned man with red hair in royal armour is shown. "My name is Ganondorf. Though, you can just call me "Ganon" for short."

"What have you done with my big brother?"

"Ohh. So, he's your big brother? I guess the little sister will see her big brother get tortured to death..."

"No! No! Just let him go!"

"Heheheheh... You have no idea who your brother is, do you?"

"What? No..."

"The Hero of Time's reincarnation."

"The Hero of Time's reincarnation?"

"Yes. And that's why he deserves everything that he's gotten and everything he's going to get from me... Heheh..." This strange-looking being grins evilly.

"Where is he?" I ask, with tears about to escape from my eyes.

"He's right here, little girl..." Ganondorf snaps his fingers, and Link appears in his hand, being held by a chain. The chain's wrapped around the upper half of his body.

"Link? Link?!"

"Heheheheh! He can't hear you, little girl! Let's just say that I've left him unconscious..."

"Unconscious?..."

"That's not the worst I did to him... Heheh..." Yeah, I can believe that. He looks beaten and bloody! "Do you want to see the worst I did to him?"

"N-No..." I stutter.

"Well, I'll show you anyway," Ganon grabs onto my brother's hair and says, "Read this." I try to make out what it says on Link's neck. It says: HERO OF NOTHING.

"No..."

"It says the truth, doesn't it? Look what I did to him. If he was really strong, he wouldn't have been tortured... Heh heh heh... He's gonna pay for what his ancestor did..."

**Link's PoV:**

My eyes start to open, but barely. My head's still hurting. After Ganon chained me up, he knocked me over the head with something. I see Aryll. I hear her talking. She's saying, "For what his ancestor did?!... That was so long ago! Get over it!"

I can't help but say, "Aryll... Aryll..."

"Oh, look who's awake," Ganon lets go of my hair, turns me around, and lets go of the chain, that I just realize he was hanging onto. He holds onto me by my arms. I barely make eye-contact with him. I'm still feeling lightheaded. "Look at him, he can barely keep his eyes open. He's weak..."

"He's not weak!" I hear Aryll shout.

"Heh. You may not think so now, but after I'm done with him, he won't be crying for mercy or weak, he'll be dead."

I squeeze my eyes shut and I hear Ganondorf snap his fingers. I hear Aryll scream. I slightly turn my head and see that Aryll's bound up with chains exactly the way I am on the ground. "Aryll..."

"Now, let the torture begin..."

**...**

Ganon throws me to the ground. He starts kicking me and kicking me everywhere. I can hear Aryll screaming at Ganondorf, telling him to stop. I'm too weak to even cry out in pain. Though, tears appear in my eyes. I'm already sore enough! Please stop! If you're going to kill me, just kill me! Once again, what I'm thinking spews out of my mouth. I shout, "If you're going to kill me, just kill me!" Suddenly, something's smashed over my head, and I lose consciousness again...

**...**

I wake up. I look around. I'm back in the same room as I was in before, I think. I feel like I'm up in the air. When I look up, I notice I am. I'm chained up in the air, almost like before. I look over and see Aryll with her arms chained up to the wall. She appears to be unconscious, too. I want to call out her name, but I can't, because once again, a cloth is tied around my mouth.

The door to the room opens, and my eyes widen with fear. Please don't do anything to Aryll... "I see that you're scared, hero." I'm more afraid of what you could do to my sister than what you could do to me. Ganondorf walks up to me and grabs onto my neck. He says, "I see that you're scared, boy. I can sense it..." I try to keep my eyes stuck with bravery. I don't want to tell him that I don't want him hurting Aryll... If I did, he'd hurt her... I need stay quiet. The first time I said something, I got off lucky and he left the room. The second time, he smashed—what I think was—a vase over my head. If I say something this time, Aryll will get hurt... That's even worse than having a vase smashed over my head... "I could break your neck right now..." He squeezes it harder. "But, I won't. I'll wait until your sister wakes up, so that I can make her watch your death. What do you say to that, boy?" I still have bravery remaining in my eyes. He lets go of my neck. I'm try to gasp for air. He grabs onto my leg again. "I'll make sure this gets broken when your sister wakes up..." Really? I'm just going to die anyway... He looks at me, smirking evilly. I'm still giving him the same look. All he does is chuckle. He grabs onto my other leg and says, "Heh. Why don't I break both of them later?" I gasp a little bit. I am a little afraid... "Heh heh heh... Stop trying to be brave, little boy, when you're not. You're too young to be a hero. Your ancestor was seventeen when he locked me in the Sacred Realm. You're only how old? Ten? Eleven?"

I hear moaning and groaning in the corner. Ganondorf and I look over to where Aryll is in the room. "Link... What happened?... What's going on?..."

Ganondorf's smile grows wider. "Well then, I guess we should start..."

**...**

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: I thought I'd make you people wait just a little bit longer for the majour torture. XD Though, I had some torture in this chapter. So, that's not so bad, right? Well, you know what to do. And, I'm sorry, Deumos, but it's just too exciting not to be suspenseful. XD Well, ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Need I say more? You all know. I think I should only say that I don't own the series or the characters at the beginning of the story. No need to repeat it a million times, am I right?**

…

**Chapter 9: Killed or Rescued? III**

**Link's PoV:**

Ganondorf smirks at me. I try to give him a look of bravery. Ganon grabs my right leg with both hands. "No!" I hear Aryll scream. An incredible pain takes over my leg. I squeeze my eyes shut, until I feel my leg crack… Even hear it… I hold back the muffled scream that wants to burst from my throat.

"Should I do the other one now?" Ganon asks. I give him no answer. I'm too focused on my pain to nod or shake my head. My neck's suddenly squeezed, but still, I don't open my eyes. "Answer me!" I manage to shake my head "no". No… I don't want my other leg to be broken now… or ever… But I know it's coming later. My face is smacked so hard, that I gasp.

"Leave him alone! You've done enough!" I hear Aryll scream.

"Shut up! Hmm… I have an idea…"

Ganon's suddenly away from me. I open my eyes. I feel so weak… Though, my weakness suddenly turns to fear, when I see Ganon over to Aryll. He squeezes her neck. My eyes are widened with fear. I try to shout, "No!" But I barely can...

"I think the best way to hurt a hero is to hurt the ones around him…"

"Linky, help me…" Aryll barely says.

"Weaken the hero, by hurting the ones around him… Heheh… Brilliant." My eyes are widened with fear. Please don't hurt my baby sister… Please… "I'm getting a rise out of him, aren't I, little girl?" He smacks my baby sister across the face.

I try to cry out, "No!"

"You see, it's working. He tries to be brave when I'm hurting him, but when I hurt the ones he loves, I get a reaction out of him. Genius, isn't it?" he says to Aryll.

"Please… leave us alone… Just leave us alone!" Aryll shouts out. She's trying to be brave, too. My precious little sister… This time, he punches Aryll in the face. He keeps beating her, again and again. I can't watch. I bawl my eyes out, as I bow my head.

"A hero's weakness: pain to the ones he loves." He smirks and chuckles. "I guess since I got you in a crying state, you'll be easier to torture to death. Literally… Heheheh…" Once again, Ganon's over to me. I'm not afraid of him anymore… I'm just going to die anyway… At least he's not over to Aryll anymore, hurting her… Ganondorf cups my face in his hand and says, "You're weak, boy. Weak… Weaker than your ancestor!"

"I am not!" I try to shout. Why am I trying to remain strong, when he'll just kill me, anyway? Am I hoping he won't kill me? My leg's already broken… Though, that might not be the worst thing that he'll do to me… I'm so afraid again… Triforce of Courage, that I supposedly have, work for me! "I'm strong! I'm strong!" I'm trying to shout. Goddesses, help me!

"I'll beat you, boy, within an inch of your life!"

"No…" Ganon and I look over to the corner of the room. Aryll, be quiet!

"You shut up, girl!" I'd usually want to say, "Why don't you make her?" But, I'm glad he said that, instead of hurting her.

"Make me!" Shut up, Aryll! "Leave my brother alone!"

"Why? So that he can be even weaker? Hurting you weakens him… Is that what you want? Is it?" Aryll shakes her head right away. "In fact, why not weaken him even more?" No! "Little girl, you're putting ideas right into my head… Thank you." I start shaking out of anger and fear. Why couldn't she just keep her damn mouth shut?! Seriously?! "It looks like somebody's scared. Is somebody angry, too? Heheh… This will be even funner than I thought…"

…

_**To be Continued…**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! This is going to get intense! The hero's weakness… Poor Aryll and Link… Well, toodaloo!**

**Termina's Hero1234**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Weakening the Hero**

**...**

**Link's PoV:**

Ganondorf slowly saunters over to my sister, grinning wickedly. Aryll looks at him with fear, while I'm still shaking out of fear and anger. If only she'd kept her mouth shut... Out of all the times to open her mouth, it had to be now! "Heheh... You're such a pretty little girl... You take after your brother..."

Oh no... I shout, "No! Don't touch her!" Of course, the handkerchief is preventing me from speaking clearly...

"Heheheh... After I'm done with you, your brother will be next... Heheheh..." My eyes widen with fear.

"Please... Don't... Just let us go... Please..." Aryll tries to say.

"Shush, girl." Ganon takes a hold of her chin and says, "So pretty..." After he says that in his creepy tone, he makes his lips connect with hers!

"No! Stop!" I try to shout.

"You shut up, boy!" he shouts at me.

"Make him!" He smacks her across the face.

"Stop it!" I shout, muffled. Again, he smacks her. He kisses her again. Why can't he please leave her alone?! Goddesses! Help us! "Goddesses! Help us!" Of course, my thoughts spew out of my mouth...

I guess Ganondorf understood what I said, because he says, "The Goddesses can't help you, boy! Heheheh... Your doom will come, and so will your little sister's..." Ganondorf, smirking evilly to me, saunters over to me and says, "Heheheh... The Hero of Time's reincarnation... So scared... So adorable... So _pathetic_..." He emphasizes "pathetic". "The new hero, here in my grasp... So scared... So little... So... pretty..." Pretty?... "Just like your ancestor... So beautiful... It's adorable, watching you be in pain..." What the heck?... He brushes my messy hair out of my eyes. "After I'm done with your sister, it'll be your turn... Heheheh..." He punches my broken leg, and I can't help but scream... I didn't want my sister hearing me scream!

"Stop it!" I hear Aryll shout.

My neck's squeezed tightly by Ganon. "Heheheh..." I can barely breathe... Let go! I'm about ready to pass out, when he finally lets go and punches me in the gut. I feel so dizzy... I think I will pass out... I feel so tired... Please... just let me die... He punches me in the gut again... "Wake up, boy!" You're the one that choked me! Of course I'm going to nearly pass out! "Heheheh... I have something that will wake you up..." To be honest, I don't really care, anymore... Ganon travels behind me. Suddenly, something's pulled over my eyes. I hear him snap his fingers, and he says, "This will wake you up!" Suddenly, the sharpest pain I've ever felt whips across my back! I squeal out, muffled. No... No, he can't be whipping me! He continues to do this. Everywhere. I think this is why he blindfolded me, so I wouldn't know where he'd whip me... My body's stinging everywhere. He was right, this is waking me up, because every time he whips me, I'm surprised and I scream. He finally finishes. I feel like I'm bleeding everywhere. I wanna faint from all the pain, but Ganon pulls my hair so hard, that I think it'll be torn off! "Stay awake, boy!" He slaps my face again very hard after he lets go of my hair. I moan in pain. I can't help it... He punches me in the chest. I gasp for a breath. I can't take this, anymore... Please... Help me... Help my baby sister... Help us...

"Stop right there!" I hear. I hear Aryll gasp. "Leave them alone!" That voice sounds familiar... She sounds like the female pirate that fell out of the tree back home... Did they come here to save us? "Let them go, if you don't want any trouble."

"Tetra! Help us!"

"Ohhh... So, that's your name, is it? Well, _Tetra_, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ganondorf. Heh, though, you can just call me "Ganon"."

"Leave them alone, Ganon!"

"What could a scrawny little girl do to me? Heh, the Hero of Time's reincarnation can't even beat me... Look at how pathetic he is... He's near death... I can sense it. And it's oh, so satisfying..."

"Last chance..."

"Heheheh... I beg to differ, little girl... It's YOUR last chance... Heheheh... Hey, what's this?..."

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! So much little Linky abuse... :( Ganon's a perv... :/ Tetra to the rescue! ^_^ What did Ganon say "what's this?" for? And what will happen next? Well, we'll have to see! ^_^ Ciao for now! :D**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Discovery of the Princess**

**...**

**Tetra's PoV:**

"... Heheheh... I beg to differ, little girl... It's YOUR last chance... Heheheh... Hey, what's this?" Ganon looks at his hand, and it appears to be glowing. I look down at my necklace. It's glowing. I look up at where Link is. His hand is glowing, too... The only hand that's not glowing is Aryll's... What does this mean? "Could it be?... Yes... All three parts of the Triforce are united..." Three parts of the what? "I've finally found you, Princess Zelda..."

"Princess?... I'm not a Princess, I'm Tetra!"

"You're in disguise, Princess. Do you not know that you're the Princess of the ancient Kingdom, known as Hyrule?"

"No... No, I didn't!" This is unbelievable! How could _I_ be a _Princess_?!

"Well, I have you now... I have the Hero of Time's reincarnation _and_ the Princess of Hyrule... Why I never took them both back when the Hero of Time and Hyrule were still around, I'll never know... But, I'm back... And I'm back with a vengeance... Heheheh..."

**Gonzo's PoV:**

We have our weapons ready. We'll be ready to fight to save Link and possibly Tetra and Aryll! "You ready?" I ask my fellow pirates. They all nod. "Alright. Let's do this..."

**Tetra's PoV:**

Ganon closes in on me. I back away slowly. "Stay away!" I pull out my sword and hold it out in front of me.

"You really think you can fight me with that itty bitty little thing?" Ganon pulls out his sword. It's at least twice the size of mine. My eyes widen with fear and shock. "If you're brave enough, you'll fight me."

My facial expression changes to a slight smirk. "I'm brave enough." I say.

"Alright. Now, fight me, if you want to save your _hero_ and his... _little sister_..." he says "hero" and "little sister" bitterly, emphasizing the words "hero" and "little sister".

Our swords clash together, and we start the fight...

**Link's PoV:**

I hear swords clashing together. I wonder what's going to happen... Suddenly, I hear Tetra scream! I gasp. I hope she's OK! If only I could do something... Even if I did get out of these chains, my leg is broken! I can deal with the other pain, but my leg is broken! I'm the Hero of Time's reincarnation! There has to be something I can do!

I try to free myself from my chains! I hear Ganon say, "Oh? So, the little hero is trying to escape? Why? You're useless!" Ganon suddenly stops talking, when I hear him grunt and fall to the floor. I hear someone run up to me, and my blindfold is suddenly pulled up above my eyes. It's Tetra! She pulls down the handkerchief, too. "You OK?" she asks me. I don't really know... "I'll get you down from here," She manages to undo the chains that are keeping me suspended in the air. I fall to the floor and scream in pain. "Wow. He hurt you that bad?"

"He broke... my leg..." The pirates enter the room, all of a sudden.

"Gonzo, take Link out to the ship. I'll take care of Aryll and Ganon," The pirate, who's named Gonzo, picks me up and carries me bridal style out of the room. I feel that I'm about ready to lose consciousness...

**Tetra's PoV:**

I unchain Aryll and tell her to go with the other pirates. I pick up Ganon's sword. It has some of my crimson blood on the steel blade from when he cut my arm with it. Ganon's laying on the floor, unconscious. Should I kill him? No. I think it'll take more than that to kill this monster. I know I'm a pirate and I commit crimes, but I just can't kill him, even if he is a villain... Plus, if Link's the real hero, it's up to him to destroy him... I sheathe Ganon's sword and start to run out of the room. Link will need to save the World. It's his job. It's his destiny...

**...**

I head out to the ship. As soon as I hop on, Gonzo greets me. He says, "So? How'd it go with Ganon?"

"I couldn't do it..."

"What?"

"I couldn't do it... I know I'm a pirate and commit crimes, but I just... couldn't... Besides, it's Link's enemy... It's his destiny... Link's the Hero of Time's reincarnation..."

"You sure? He's awfully hurt, Tetra..."

"Well, I mean when he's fine, you idiot!"

"Sorry..."

I sigh. "Now, where is he?"

"Link and Aryll are in bed in your room,"

"In _my_ room?"

"You're the only one with a room on the ship..."

"Whatever. I'm going to see if they're OK," So, I head downstairs to my room, to see Link sleeping and Aryll watching him, like a hawk. I can tell she's worried about him... I wasn't there when he was getting beaten, but, by the looks of him, he was beaten pretty bad... He's been cleaned up, but he still looks a mess. But... even so... he looks... kinda cute... Please don't tell me I'm falling for a little island boy... Wait, he's probably the same age as me... What am I talking about?! I feel something in my heart... I also feel that I need to go over to him... I guess I'm getting in touch with my sensitive side...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! :D Aww. Tetra's starting to fall for little Linky! :D And Linky and Aryll have been saved! ^_^ I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! I have to update some others stories first! Well, ciao! :D**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	12. Chapter 12

**...**

**Chapter 12: Back to Outset Island**

**Tetra's PoV:**

I walk over to my bed that Link and Aryll are on. Aryll asks me, "He'll be all right, right?"

"I think so..."

"He looks so beaten... He was beaten, badly... when I was there... What did Ganondorf do to him before I came?..."

"I don't know, but just know, that he's OK now. He's away from Ganon now, and we're going back to Outset Island."

"Grandma's going to have a heart attack when she sees him... She's never gonna want us out of her sight!"

"Well, she loves you. I'm sure once we explain to her who Link truly is, she'll come to her senses, and after Link gets better, she'll let him go again."

"She's gonna freak out..." Aryll bursts into tears. She then lays her head down on Link's stomach.

"Of course, she'll be worried. Don't fret about it, OK?"

"I was so scared... I thought Ganon was gonna kill him..."

"I could imagine how you felt the whole time."

"The only way to truly hurt him was to hurt me..."

"Look, it's done and over with now. You'll be fine. Link will be fine. We're about halfway to Outset Island. You'll both be home, and you can relax. Nobody's saying he has to battle Ganondorf tomorrow. I took care of him for awhile."

"So, everything will be fine?" Aryll looks up at me with a tear-streaked face.

"I can count on it. Also, when the time comes for Link to take up his hero's duties, he'll be just fine. He's a hero. Heroes always win..."

_**Later, On Outset Island...**_

We make it back to Outset Island. Gonzo carries Link out of the ship, while I help Aryll out of the ship. "Where's your Grandma's house?" I ask.

"Just up over there," Aryll points to the direction of her house, close by to the ship.

Gonzo, carrying Link, and me, helping Aryll, travel across the beach to their Grandmother's house. I knock on the door, and an old lady answers, which I believe is Link and Aryll's Grandmother. "Hello?" She notices Link and Aryll and asks, "Oh... Oh my Lord... What happened?..."

"Your Grandson was kidnapped, ma'am. He was beaten pretty badly. Aryll got beaten, too, trying to save him, but Link got beaten the worst."

"Who... Who was it that kidnapped him?..."

"Let's go inside, and I'll tell you everything..." Link and Aryll's Grandmother, me, helping Aryll, and Gonzo, carrying Link, all enter the house, so that I can tell the elderly lady everything that has happened and why...

_**Later...**_

"So, Link is the Legendary Hero of Time's reincarnation? And that's why this evil Gerudo King, Ganondorf, kidnapped him, nearly killing him?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, what do we do with him now? He's terribly hurt..."

"Let him rest up for a couple weeks. He does have a broken leg, after all."

"When will he have to fight this monster?"

"Hopefully, with a bit of training with the sword, a couple weeks after he recovers."

"I have a question..."

"Yeah?"

"How do you know when Link will have to fight?"

"I have a feeling it'll be soon, since Ganondorf's trying to take over the World again."

"I see..."

"Well, we should get going now," I stand up and say. Gonzo stands up at the same time as me.

"Thank you, Miss Tetra and Mister Gonzo, you brought home my babies." The elderly lady embraces us both.

"You're welcome, ma'am. We'll come over to see how they are tomorrow,"

"OK. Thank you, honey," She lets go of us, and we head to the door. I open the door, and she says, "Goodbye. Have a good night. Thank you..."

"You're welcome. Bye. See you tomorrow," And the door's closed behind us...

**Grandma's PoV:**

I climb up the ladder to check on Link and Aryll. They're both sleeping soundly in their beds. They're beautiful children; even Link right now. I have a feeling he and that Tetra will get together someday...

I saunter over to them slowly and kiss them both on the forehead; first Aryll, then Link. When I kiss Link on the forehead, I say, "Happy Birthday, sweetheart. I love you," I rub his hair before I let them sleep and go to bed myself...

**To be Continued...**

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated, I've been addicted to writing my _Home Alone_ story, which you can check out, if you want. ;) I hope this update is OK. Nothing exciting really happened, but that will happen later... I don't know how much later, mind you, but later! ^_^ Well, ciao! **

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


End file.
